palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Elf R.C.C.:
This is reptile from motal combat Dragon Elves Eons and Eons ago before the fall of the Old Ones, the animosity was beginning to be felt. As a precautionary measure the old ones create a race of Half Elves. They were a Hybrid of the first elves and of Dragons. They became the Avatars and Knights of the Old Ones. They were the Purest of all the races. They knew they had power, but they couldn't harness it because of there masters -- The Old Ones. As the Animosity and Tensions grew, so did the daringness of the Dragon Elves. Then without warning the Dragon Elves turned there backs on the Old Ones. They did this Hours before there slumber, it is rumored that the Dragon Elves may have been there true Killers. They will never talk about that time. Dragon Elves, or Dragorians, are named as such due to their scaly skin and elf-like ears. As a matter of fact, all of their attributes are the exact same as an elves. But these nomadic dimensional travelers aren’t totally Elven. They rarely gather in large groups for any amount of time, and take great distain in being with others of their own kind for long periods of time, other than for mating purposes of course. In this respect they almost seem to be like dragons, hence their name. Other than their looks and attitudes toward their own kind, these beings are totally different than either Dragons or Elves. Dragon Elf R.C.C.: Alignment: Any Attributes IQ: 3D6+1; ME: 3D6; MA: 3D6+1; PS: 5D6; PP: 6D6; PE: 3D6; PB: 4D6; Spd: 3D6 Hit Points and SDC: none. is a mega damage being on Rifts earth. When not on Rifts Earth, half MDC and use each half as Hit points and SDC. MDC: PEx5 +2D4x10+10. add 2D4 to MDC at each new level of experience. note: physical skills such as body building or gymnastics will also build the characters MDC. They are also considered a supernatural creature with supernatural strength. Natural Armor Rating: none Horror Factor: 8 for those who have never seen one before. more of an awe factor than a horror factor though. None, for those who have either seen a Dragon Elf two or more times or who have a high tolerance for strangeness. PPE: PEx4 +5D6 An interesting note: a dragon elves skin can be any color or combination of colors. Player’s choice as to what color their skin can be. Most usually range from various shades of green and brown to grey and even black. Players should also chose a color that reflects the characters alignment. i.e. evil characters have dark skin whereas good characters have brighter or more neutral tones. Or this can be totally reversed. Players’ choice. Natural Abilities''' '' '''Triangle jump':' a wall to wall jump going up an over x2 leaping distance '''Missile parry': 1/3 pp ( ) with weapon 1/4pp ( ) bare handed Missile grab:''' 1/3 pp ( ) '''aerial stomp:''' 1d6+ps+kd/2ft fall '''air drop:'''4d6+ps+kd +50%ko/ft fall can add weapon dmg to attack '''air tackle:'''1d6+ps+kd/3ft fall '''Air catch:'''2d6+ps+auto kd Superior physical prowess and beauty generally high intelligence At home in nature, Can walk in the forest without disturbing any creature. All Elves have Night vision, See Auras, Infra-vision which extends 900 feet(27.4 m; can see in total darkness),, all elves, they are 90% resistant to sleep and charm spells, but in addition they are completely immune to the paralyzing effect of any undead creature. Other types of paralysis do work against them. Elves can detect secret and concealed doors and compartments as per spell always on get a +1 to strike, parry, initiative, and attack bonus with a sword or bow, +2% on all wilderness and ranger skills (some lesser beings even consider Dragon Elves to be gods of beauty and worship them), doesn’t fatigue, heals at a rate of 10 MDC every minute (4 melee rounds), and a powerful jumping ability that leaves them invulnerable to falls (see below). They also have a certain affinity towards dragons. This affinity is shared amongst the dragons as well, suggesting a past history between these two beings, Invulnerable Essence Although this power is called invulnerable essence, it is not true invulnerability. This is reserved for true gods and other such powerful beings as they. A truly invulnerable essence would mean that you would never die, even when your body is completely destroyed, because your essence remains. As such, this is a lesser version suitable for 'lesser than godlike' super beings. The physical and spiritual body consists of essential energies interwoven in complex patterns. Some are more complex than others, or more powerful, whichever the case may be. Beings with this power have both; a large amount of essential life energies interwoven in an extremely complex pattern that is effectively immune to any outside influence that would seek to affect it. As a result some of these defenses are transferred to the physical body. '''1. Positive Mental State: The character will have a slightly different outlook on life: Tends to be positive and energetic, and sees pain and hardships as a natural part of life, and accepts it. Result: Immune to the effects of mental and physical pain. The character can survive till negative 80 hit points and/or Chi, +10 to this amount every level. Also note that the character will automatically come out of a coma in 15 seconds. 2. Protected Life Force: The characters physical body has been altered slightly. The blood is supercharged with life force energies which regulates, enhances and maintains the circulatory systems major functions while burning away any impurities or foreign objects within seconds. It appears to be an iridescent green color and small bursts of green energy close any wounds and stop blood flow. Result: Immune to disease, poisons, toxins, gases, radiation, extreme pressures (lots or none), microwaves, and normal heat/ fire/ cold. Blood clots almost instantly so there is virtually no bleeding. Life energies are supplemented by Chi so the character does not fatigue and will not starve. 3. Other Abilities and Bonuses: Other manifestations of interwoven invulnerable essence include: Immunities: Death blow only stuns for 1d4 melees, negative Chi based physical attacks, knock out/ stun, possession, any sort of point total drainage, disruption, physical transformation/ manipulation/ alteration/ metamorphosis, normal heat, fire, and cold. Debilitating Effects: Any not listed under immunities are automatically overcome within 15 seconds (one melee). This applies to all effects, regardless of their source and includes things like mind control, hypnotic suggestion and even coma/death. Regeneration: This is directly linked to Chi regeneration rate. The character regenerates four Chi and four hit points (or 2 S.D.C.) every minute, and negative Chi is ejected at the same rate of four per minute. If the character ever loses this power their healing returns to normal. Greater chance of survival: *+40% to save vs. coma/death (automatically saves in 15 seconds). *Add 1d4+6 to P.E. (minimum of 20). *Add 1d4x100 to hit points, and add +10 per level instead of +1d6. *Add 1d4x100 to Chi, and add +10 per level instead of +1d6. 4. Vulnerabilities: Negative Chi: While negative Chi based physical attacks do no damage, pure blasts of negative Chi are fought off just like normal. One point of positive Chi can be used to destroy 1d6 incoming negative Chi. Each point of negative Chi that gets through destroys 3d6 points of positive Chi! If somehow reduced to negative Chi, the character loses all bonuses and abilities provided by this power (except the hit point and M.D.C. bonuses) until Chi is restored to a positive value - which doesn't take too long, since it is ejected rather rapidly. However, while ejecting negative Chi the character cannot regenerate. Extraordinary Life Force:' '' The character has an extremely large amount of life energy, which gives him various abilities. He is naturally disease resistant and very difficult to kill. Plus, he can channel his life force into certain physical attributes and boost them temporarily. The following bonuses and abilities are gained: Add +2 to the P.E. attribute (minimum of 14). Add +30% to save vs. coma/death +2 vs. poisons, toxins, and chemicals in addition to the P.E. bonus. Can fight up to 30 hit points below zero! Does not fatigue. Has an extraordinary amount of Chi, equal to twice the P.E. attribute. Automatically recovers Chi at the rate of one per minute! Negative Chi is ejected at the rate of one per hour. The character is also impervious to the Dim Mak curse. The character has no special control over their Chi. Heals at triple the normal rate. Add a +10 bonus to hit points at level one. Also add +2d4 hit points per level of experience in place of the usual +1d6. Impervious to the transformative bite of vampires, and, certain were beasts. The character can also focus his life force for a limited amount of time. If this is done he temporarily loses all of the above save throw bonuses and ability to fight to -32 hit points. Each act of energy channeling takes two melee actions. The focus of the channeling can be switched any number of times during the time limit, but each change takes two melee actions to apply. For one minute at level one, plus one more minute per level of experience the character can use his life force to gain one of the following: Turn the strength into a supernatural equivalent (lasts only one melee per level). Add a +4 to save vs. magic and Psionics. Become impervious to possession and mind control. Totally negate any penalties imposed by magic spells, pain, Psionics attacks, stun weapons, chemical gases, etc. Damage is still taken, but the character can shrug off the debilitating effects and ignore the pain. Become resistant (half damage) to one type of attack! This could be fire, cold, kinetic (punches, kicks, and force blasts), energy, electricity, sound waves and vibrations, etc. but only one such attack can be resisted.' ' '''Fathomless Id': '' This ability not only makes the Dragon Elf totally immune to Psionics and magic (including someone targeting him with Kinetic Powers!), but anyone who attempts to use Psionics, or magic to contact his mind in any way (i.e. empathy, telepathy, bio-manipulation, empathic transmission, hypnotic suggestion, possession, mind bleeding, etc.) will not only automatically fail, they lose ½ of their current I.S.P/P.P.E., And must save vs. insanity with ½ bonuses. If they fail, they gain a random insanity and are forever afterward -6 to save vs. the horror factor of Any Dragon Elf. Anyone who uses indirect Psionics on a Dragon Elf (i.e. see aura, levitation, sense P.P.E., healing Psionics) will find him psionically opaque (they are unable to fix on them). '''Chi Dependency:'' The characters life-force pattern needs to draw ambient life-force energy or Chi to thrive and grow. '''1. Chi Absorption (automatic): Range: Self Duration: Constant The character is constantly absorbing ambient life-force from the surrounding area as he passes through, the exact amount absorbed varies depending on the abundance of life-force energies in the area: Abundant life force: Forests, swamps, etc. provide 20 Chi per minute. Moderate life force: Mountains, tundra, etc. provide 10 Chi per minute. Sparse life force: Cities, deserts, etc. provide 5 Chi every two minutes. This power will also partially unravel and absorb Chi on contact, providing a saving throw vs. Chi based effects, and halving the potential damage of Chi based attacks, however any Chi in excess of the characters maximum amount must be expended within the melee or be taken in damage. This power causes a buildup of excessive amounts of Chi, which may be harmful to the character. To compensate for this a number of outlets are developed to utilize the excess Chi. Note: This power will not absorb the life-force of living creatures. 2. Chi Focusing: Life-force energy or Chi can be focused into two things: Physical Aura (level 1): Range: Radiates 1-2ft from self and can be extended to 1 other person within four feet at levels 4, 8 and 12. Duration: 1 minute per 30 Chi points. Life-force energy is focused into the characters physical aura, providing the aura with a tangible physical presence which enhances and protects the character. +10 to P.S., which is considered superhuman (Supernatural in Rifts®). *Aura has A.R. 14 and 200 S.D.C +100 per level (M.D.C in Rifts®). *+4 to roll with impact. *Horror/Awe Factor of 10. Hand to Hand Attacks (level 3): Range: Self Duration: Instant Cost: 1 per 1-1d6x10 points of damage/ lv Life-force energy is focused into a physical blow, inflicting large amounts of damage while protecting the limb itself from being damaged in the process. Life-force attacks bypass A.R. and will affect normally invulnerable creatures, including insubstantial creatures such as energy beings and ghosts. 3. Chi Harnessing: Range: Self or others by touch Duration: Varies By harnessing life-force energies the character can repair physical damage, abate fatigue and malnutrition. If used on self: Abate fatigue for 1 hour per 5 Chi points. Abate malnutrition for 24 hours per 10 Chi points. Restore 2d6 hit points/M.D.C or 3d6 S.D.C. per 20 Chi points. If used on others: Increases the survival rate (save vs. coma/death) by 1% per 3 Chi points. Abate fatigue for 1 hour per 6 Chi points. Abate malnutrition for 24 hours per 12 Chi points. Restore 2d6 hit points/M.D.C. or 3d6 S.D.C. per 24 Chi. 4. Life Force Channeling: Level: 1 Range: Varies Duration: Varies The character can channel life force energies into his surroundings in its ambient form at a rate equal to his P.E. per minute. The energy is harmless and promotes growth in the area. 5. Chi Blast (level 3): Range: 10ft per 2 Chi Duration: Instant Damage: 1-1d6x10 per 1 Chi Cost: Varies Special: +3 to strike aimed, +1 to strike wild, no bonus with simultaneous strike. Fires a directed blast of kinetic life-force energy that bypasses A.R. and does full damage to normally invulnerable creatures. A 1d6x10 blast with a range of 10 feet costs 3 Chi, while a 4d6x10 blast with the same range of 10 feet would require 6 Chi. 6. Aura Effect (level 5): Range: 10ft per 20 Chi Duration: Instant Damage: 1-1d6x10 per 10 Chi Cost: Varies Special: Automatically hits everything within area Life-force bursts from the character in all directions, bypassing A.R., automatically hitting everything in the area, and inflicting full damage to normally invulnerable creatures. A 1d6x10 area blast with a 10ft radius of effect costs 30 Chi, while a 4d6x10 area blast with the same range of 10 feet would require 60 Chi. 7. Chi Vision: Range: Equal to the normal visual range. Duration: Constant the character can actually see life-force energies their varying colors, patterns, complexities and intensities. (Note : Equivalent to the Psionic power of aura.) ' 8. Sense Chi: Duration: Constant Range: 1000ft for Robots 3000ft for undead 6000ft for normal living creatures 9000ft for empowered/augmented creatures 12000ft for supernatural creatures 120000ft for gods This sense covers all life-forces from animals and plants to sentient beings and supernatural beings. All life-force patterns are different and the form of life is recognizable by the complexity of the pattern and its intensity. The character can sense the number of life-forces, the type of creature, and their general location when within range. The character can also recognize specific patterns that he has sensed before at 70% accuracy, +4% per level. A recognized pattern can then be tracked with 50% accuracy, +3% per level, whether it is within range or not, roll once every 200 meters. It is difficult to surprise this character as he is bound to sense any animal or living being within. The more powerful the life-force, the easier it is to sense. When within the limits of the character's sensing range for the type of creature add a +2 to initiative and a +1 to parry and dodge When the creature comes close enough the character will automatically know what type of creature it is, its exact location, speed, direction and whether he has sensed it before. Within one tenth of the normal sensing range for the type of creature add an extra melee attack, +6 to initiative, and +3 to parry and dodge. 9. Other Bonuses and Abilities: *Raise P.E. to 12, or add +2 if already above 10. *Save vs. Chi attacks (12 or higher), plus any P.E. bonuses. *Base Chi equals P.E.x10 plus 2d4x10+10. Add +1d6x10+01 per additional level. *All positive Chi attacks do double damage direct to the hit points of vampires and all other necromantic, living dead, animated dead, or undead beings. To vampires and similar creatures hurt by direct sunlight, positive chi attacks are the same as direct exposure to sunlight. *The character still needs to eat and drink as usual, but only half as much. He also requires only four hours of sleep per 24 hour period (prefers to meditate) and can push himself to stay awake for three days (without having to delve into Chi). 10. Limitation: The character needs to absorb five times his P.E. in Chi every day for his growth (level increase, still ages). This is done by altering the absorbed life-force to match your own, and takes one minute per point of Chi. It requires little concentration, but prevents the character from absorbing any more Chi while 'eating'. If the character does not take the time to absorb the required life-force, he will not gain any experience that day. The absorption of Chi governs his essential growth. Ta-Itaik -- A highly focuses outburst of P.P.E. similar to a Chi blast does damage equal to P.P.E. expenditure x 10 (P.P.E. X 10) range is limited to 200 ft, they can Also defend at the same rate but they must declare amount before damage is Taken. Change form to regular elves, just a color change, may not use powers In this form, absolute no detection of trueness in this form, they may also heal using P.P.E. at P.P.E. x 5 Super Jump Ability All dragon elves possess an innate magical ability to jump extremely high and long distances. This ability almost gives them the illusion of flight. Height of jump: 150+PSx10 yards from a standstill, +200 yards from a running start Length of jump: 300+PSx10 yards from a standstill, +400 yards from a running start Mega jump: 600+PSx20 yards straight up or 800+PSx20 yards across. no running start is necessary. This jump counts as 2 attacks, one APM for the jump and another for the landing. Hovering in mid-air at the apex of the jump to perform one APM is possible, but then this jump would use up 3 APM rather than 2. Same holds true for the regular jumping ability. (Change 3 to 2) One amazing side effect is the seeming ability to run part way up a wall before jumping off (as in the Matrix movie). Invulnerable to falls: The character is also invulnerable to damage from falling. When falling from any height the character takes no damage when he/she hits the ground. This does NOT mean that he/she doesn’t take damage from things falling on top of him/her. This tends to give Dragon Elves a carefree attitude about things, because they see themselves with a sort of partial invincibility. Layout Tracking: This ability allows a character to memorize the terrain of an area just by glancing at it (takes one melee attack). At that point, they can do any feats in that area without seeing where they are going! They have a base chance of 75%+5% per level to successfully perform layout tracking and it has a 600 foot radius maximum. Combat Sync: The character is so comfortable with feats of agility that they can perform any acrobatic, gymnastic and/ or feats of balance in combat with no penalties! So, they can forward flip and front kick someone or back flip and fire a gun at someone, with no penalties, full bonuses apply. Night vision 900', Natural Spell Like Abilities at 1st level--Dancing Lights, Faerie Fire, and Globe of Daylight, Dark Light, Slip Shadow, Shadow Sight, Wall of Ice and at 4th level--Levitate, Know Alignment, Detect Magic Shadow Walk/Meld, Shadow Beast, Shade Shield, and Snow Walk/Meld. Combat: All Dragon Elves have an innate combat skill equal to Hand to hand: Martial Arts (one of choice). Use this combat skill unless something else can be taken (i.e. Commando or assassin). Bonuses: N'''one other than those provided by O.C.C.’s '''Psionics: Standard, basically the same as normal humans Average Life Span: '''Up to 1000 years. Possibly longer due to dimensional anomalies during any dimensional travel '''Skills of note: Dragonese/Elven at 98% and one other language of choice at 80% (usually reflects the language of the dimension where they were born in) in addition to any OCC skills, Wp. sword, Wp. Archery-Sharp shot and weapon mastery. O.C.C.'s Can be any OCC out of the Scholars and Adventurers section in the Rifts RPG (pgs 71-82) excluding Body Fixer, Cyber-doc, and Scientist. They can also be any OCC from the Practitioners of Magic section in the Rifts RPG (pgs 83-96) excluding the Techno-Wizard. And lastly, they can be the Burster or Mind Melter Psychic R.C.C.’s found in the Rifts RPG (pgs 102 and 112, respectively). Also, 2 new O.C.C.’s made just for this character, The Hunter/Huntress of Dragor and the Vagabond Warrior can also be selected. Other magic O.C.C.’s can also be selected, but GMs should use discretion. Due to the nature of this character, magic O.C.C.’s should be limited to what is stated above. If the GM feels like making one of these characters that is unique, be it for an NPC or a player character, he/she should do so. But keep in mind that other magic O.C.C.’s could over power this type of character, and that’s the main reason I’m stating this. These beings tend to be nomadic wanderers and warriors by nature, but quite a few have taken scholarly pursuits. Skills of note: Dragonese/Elven at 98% and one other language of choice at 80% (usually reflects the language of the dimension where they were born in) in addition to any OCC skills. Habitat Virtually anywhere that humans and elves can live. They have been known to live in extreme climates (i.e. desert wastes and cold tundra’s) to more temperate climates. Size about 6 feet plus 2D4 inches on average. Sometimes taller, sometimes shorter. Weight between 165 to 240 pounds Note: These beings tend to be rather naive even if of an evil alignment. They tend to overlook others and be rather single minded. Even those of a good alignment will be oblivious to others unless their goal is to help others. They are very headstrong about their goals and block out everything else to accomplish them. Call it a mental flaw or say it’s due to the fact that they have traveled countless worlds and as a race are conditioned to the transpiring of the natives, but players should play this character like this. Examples of this behavior would be a warrior of a good alignment who has thoughts of avenging his dead sister, or an evil mage with delusions of grandeur. These beings see everything as an epic adventure, whether they are doing good or evil. See also the '''Hunter/Huntress of Dragor and the''' Vagabond Warrior' for other OCCs selectable only by this race, Also see the '''Dragon Knights,' and Dragoon '''O.C.C. ---- Hunter/Huntress of Dragor O.C.C. Dragon Elves that actively worship their god Dragor are usually of this RCC. These characters are part wilderness scout part mystic. They usually live in forested and/or mountainous areas and have vast knowledge and skills in surviving in the wild. They also have a great respect for all sorts of living creatures that live in the wild, mainly any wildlife and any supernatural animals that they share the area with Attribute Requirements: IQ of 10 and a PE of 12. A high ME and PS are recommended. Alignment requirements: Any good alignment, unprincipled, or aberrant only. Special bonuses: add 4D6 to MDC and a 1D4 to the PE attribute R.C.C.' Skills' Land Navigation: +24% Track Animals: +25% Hunting Wilderness Survival: +20% Prowl: +15% Climbing: +10% Horsemanship (may be exchanged with Horsemanship: Exotic): +10% Identify Plants: +15% Cooking: +5% Language (2 of choice): +15% W.P. Archery & Targeting W.P.’s of choice (select 3 ancient. They do not necessarily have to be from the Rifts RPG book) R.C.C. Related Skills Select 8 other skills, but at least 3 must be selected from wilderness. Plus select three additional skills at level three, one at level six, one at level nine, and one at level twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: None Domestic: Any (+15%) Electrical: None Espionage: Any (+10%), except forgery and pick locks Mechanical: None Medical: First Aid (+10%) or holistic medicine (+20), but the latter counts as two skill selections Military: None Physical: Any, except acrobatics (+10 when applicable) Pilot: None Pilot Related: None Rogue: Any Science: Basic math only Technical: Any (+20% applies to both lores and languages only) W.P.: Any (ancient only) Wilderness: Any (+20%) Secondary Skills The Character can also select 5 secondary skills from the previous list. These are areas of knowledge that do not get the advantages of any bonuses listed in parenthesis. They all start at the base skill level. Standard Equipment A set of wilderness clothing (can be anything really), extra pair of boots, backpack, knapsack, sunglasses or tinted goggles, air filter, first aid kit, utility/ammo belt, a couple of sacks, several short pieces of rope for tying things, 100 ft of light weight climbing rope, 6 iron spikes, 6 wooden spikes, a hammer and a mallet, hand axe, utility knife, animal skinning knife, fishing line and hooks, and animal snares. Doesn’t have Mega Damage body armor due to his/her supernatural nature. Does have A bow and arrows (be it ones made of wood or high-tech ones), and any other weapons that reflect the characters W.P.'s. Due to the fact that this RCC is part of a nature religion, these characters will only use animals (supernatural or not) as mounts. No vehicles of any kind will be used or purchased. Money: usually 3D6x10 in credits and another 2D4x1000 in saleable black-market items. Cybernetics: NONE! Cannot acquire them due to their supernatural nature MAGIC The character receives magic powers from its god, similar to how a mystic intuitively knows how to cast spells. These beings can use Techno-Wizard weapons but rarely due, because of their anti-technology views. MAGIC POWERS < Knowledge. Spell Initial>Hunters of Dragor receive their magic powers (as they see it) from their god, Dragor. They can learn 3 spells from each magical level 1-4. These are a part of their initial spell casting capabilities and cannot be changed. < spells. new Learning>Hunters/Huntresses of Dragor are 'bestowed mystic powers from their god" every level of experience. At each level of experience they can select 2 spells from one magic level above their current level. So at level 2 they can select 2 spells from levels 1, 2, and 3. < P.P.E.>The base PPE for these characters is 2D6x10 + the PE attribute. Add 2D6 per level of experience. < Magical>+3 to save vs horror factor, +1 to save vs magic at levels 3, 6, 9, and 12, and +1 to spell strength at levels 4, 8, and 12. ---- Vagabond Warrior O.C.C. Vagabond warriors are nomadic warriors and mercenaries for hire that travel the megaverse in search of monsters to kill and fight to win. They are strong, confident, and sometimes arrogant. Some are wandering heroes, ready to smite any evil foe, while others are mercenaries willing to do others dirty work as long as the money pays and the fights are fun. They lack in any real education, other than the knowledge of how to fight and those that they fight. Attribute Requirements: A PE of 12 or higher, a high PS and IQ is suggested but not required. R.C.C. Skills Languages (2 of choice): +15% Lore: Demon and Monster: +15% Land Navigation: +10% Detect Ambush: +20% Detect Concealment: +20% Horsemanship (can be exchanged for Horsemanship: Exotic): +20% W.P.: select a total of 5, with 3 being from ancient R.C.C. Related Skills Select a total of 10 other skills from the list below. 2 must be W.P.'s and 3 must be physical. Plus select 2 additional skills at level 3, one at level 6, one at level 9, and one at level 12. Communications: Any (+10%) Domestic: Any Electrical: None Espionage: Any, excluding forgery and disguise (+15%) Mechanical: None Medical: First Aid only Military: Any (+10%) Physical: Any (+5% where applicable) Pilot: Automobile, Motorcycle, Hover Cycle, Truck, and Tank/APC (+5%) Pilot Related: Any except Navigation Rogue: Any Science: Math only Technical: Any (+10% on lore and language only) W.P.: Any Wilderness: Any Secondary Skills The character also gets 6 secondary skills from the previous list. These skills start out at the base skill level. Standard Equipment: Any kind of clothing; dress, and black covert clothing as well as camouflage. Also a gas mask and air filter, tinted goggles or sunglasses, tent, knapsack, back pack, saddle bags, 2 canteens, freeze-dried food rations and some personal items. Weapons will reflect the characters WPs. They can be virtually anything. Never wears body armor due to natural MDC. Vehicles can be anything that reflects the characters skills. Money: starts with 1D6x100 in credits and has a black market item worth about 1D6x1000 credits. Mercenary characters have 2D6x1000 credits and 2D4x1000 in black-market goods. Cybernetics: NONE! due to their supernatural nature, cybernetics are not compatible with them. ---- Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Elves Category:Dragon